<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clubbing can be fun [or you make it more fun] by Charizarrdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268427">Clubbing can be fun [or you make it more fun]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo'>Charizarrdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Clubbing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, is that a thing?... idk, toilet sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace thought his night got ruined when Thatch invited him and Marco to join him for the night. But little did he know he getting the best night of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clubbing can be fun [or you make it more fun]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I tried something new and I hope it's good. Have some smut xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The busy lights from the club flashing around him, the music roaring through the speakers. People of all gender and ages dancing and milling around the dancefloor. It’s like your average club, but Ace wants to be anywhere but here. Well preferably he’d be at home, with his handsome blonde. Said blonde is standing behind him, his arms wrapped around Ace and chest pressed against his back. His hands slowly sliding over his body. They go up and down and every time they move down, it feels like they go lower and lower but that might also be Ace’s imagination. In any case its making it more and more difficult for him to stay calm and collected.</p><p>Ace had originally thought that they’d spend tonight at home, together just the two of them. Both of them had been busy the past weeks with work and such. Leaving the times when they were together to be spend lounging on their couch and watching some bad movies. Falling asleep halfway through the movie as either of them was too tired, or because of his damn narcolepsy. So when Marco told him that they’d finally had a whole weekend together, Ace already started making plans. All kinds of plans on how to make the best of their time. It has been a while, so they would have all weekend to make up for all that lost time.</p><p>So to have Marco this close against him and his hands touching his body, makes things a bit difficult for Ace. As he thought, and had planned, they would stay in tonight, Ace used that time to thoroughly prepare for what was about to come. His preparing included a nice shower to get clean and ready for a round of fun. Thinking he would not be able to take Marco’s teasing, he went and prepared himself. Already being effected by his own preparing and ready for some action, the question to go and join Thatch tonight came at a wrong timing. </p><p>Finding said man on the dancefloor, busy seducing some random girl, Ace couldn’t help but send a slight glare his way. He knows he is being petty right now but he just can’t help himself. The brunette had asked Marco to come along to the club and to bring Ace with him. It was because both of them had been so busy and haven’t gone out in a while, so he insisted on them coming along and having some fun. That ruined Ace’s plan for tonight. It’s not like he couldn’t say no, but it just felt wrong to decline. Especially when Marco, who’s not a big fan of going out to clubs, thought it would be a nice change of pace. </p><p>Which leads them to this moment, where Ace is trying his hardest to stay calm and collected. All the while Marco is sliding his delicious hands all over his body and the swaying of their bodies makes it feel like he’s grinding against his ass. Every movement the blonde makes lets his heart flutter and makes it harder to breathe normally. Ace is sure that his internal struggles must be visible on his face, as he can clearly feel the heat rise to his face with every movement Marco makes. Everything that is going on around him forgotten as he tries to contain his urges. Marco would probably not like it if he would jump him right on the dancefloor, probably. So Ace tries his hardest to keep calm. </p><p>But that is proven a lot more difficult with how low Marco keeps going with his hands. He’s just little ways shy from touching his bulge, that just keeps growing. Even with all the effort to not have an erection in the middle of the club. But everywhere Marco touches him, it feels like fire. All of his distractions being thrown out of the door when Marco does a particular sway of his hips, that results into a good grind against Ace’s ass. As if it wasn’t hard enough for him already, it looks like Marco is tormenting him right now. He can’t help but let a low whine escape his lips, one so soft that no one hears him over the roaring music.</p><p>But what makes Ace’s heart literally skip a beat is when Marco suddenly does skim against his crotch. He hold his breath as he awaits what his older lover will do or say. But nothing happens. Marco never stills his movements and just continues as if nothing happened. It makes Ace think that maybe, maybe he didn’t notice his ‘little’ problem. But who is he kidding, Ace knows how tight his pants feel right now. There’s no way Marco did not feel it. So did he not mention it to make him feel less ashamed? Marco is the kind of man to not embarrass someone in front of other people, at least not when they don’t deserve it. Feeling a little uncertain about the situation, Ace decides to take a little breather. He really needs to calm down as he can practically feel his heartbeat in his throat.  </p><p>So he turns his head to address his lover, “I need to pee, be right back.” And makes a beeline for the restroom. Not waiting for an answer and not noticing the interested flicker in Marco’s eyes.</p><p>When he enters the restroom it’s surprisingly clean and there aren’t many people around. Which is good, because he really needs a bit of space right now. Releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he walks into one of the stalls. Why not take a piss while I’m here and clear my head. </p><p>But before he can close the door, someone walks in the same stall and presses him against the wall. Annoyance is the only thing going through Ace right now as he tries to move away to punch whoever thought this was a great idea in the face. But just as he turns his head to see the culprit, Ace startles. Blue eyes staring back at him with a too amusing glint in them, a smug smirk on his features.</p><p>“Was that not an invitation, yoi?” Amusement and lust in Marco’s eyes. Making Ace’s brain do a complete 180 as he did not see this coming. </p><p>As Ace’s brain is still mushy from the situation on the dancefloor and the sudden onslaught Marco threw him in, he can’t make a proper answer. “W-wha? How? What?” The only intelligent answer his brain can muster in this moment.</p><p>Hearing and feeling a deep chuckle leave Marco’s chest. Ace can feel his face heat up with embarrassment. His face only reddening more when Marco moves in closer, hovering his lips close to his ear, barely skimming the shell. “You look good like that, all hot and bothered, even without my help, yoi. I was going to wait till we got home, but it seems that it can’t wait any longer.” As Marco was talking, he locks the stall door and kneads Ace’s ass. His husky voice sending shivers down Ace’s spine, making him even harder than he already was. </p><p>Ace’s breathing getting ragged when Marco starts to kiss his ear, working his way down to his neck. Biting and sucking when he reaches his sweet spot in the juncture of his neck and shoulder. It elicits a strangled moan from Ace as he tried to keep quiet. Not wanting to be found in the stall impaled on Marco but getting turned on about the thought at the same time. </p><p>Marco’s hand slipping under the fabric of his shirt as he begins to play with his nipple. Teasing the bud by rubbing his thumb over it, pinching and slightly tugging it between two fingers. Ace’s breathing getting more and more eradicated as some soft moans leave his lips. Every part that Marco touches burning and makes him wanting more.</p><p>Fortunately for him Marco seems just as eager as him, apparently weeks without sex affects him just as bad. Marco slides one hand down inside his pants, kneading him through the fabric of his boxers. And Ace feels like he’s going to lose it, the feeling overwhelming and oh so pleasant, he could cum just from this. A disgruntled whine leaving him when Marco takes his hand out of his pants. A deep throaty chuckle leaving Marco at this. “Don’t worry the fun is only beginning, yoi.” Lust evident in his voice as he starts to unbuckle Ace’s pants, pulling both his pants and boxers down, not wasting any time. Ace can’t help but groan at the sudden cold that touches his heated skin. </p><p>As he stands there with his naked butt, Ace moves backward and presses it against Marco’s, clearly, hardened groin. Making sure to give him a good grind for his teasing. A smirk on his face when Marco growls and grabs his hips to control the grind. “You’re so eager, yoi. Guess I gotta give you want then.” Marco’s voice growing darker with each word. His hold on Ace tightening ever so slightly before he lets go to unbutton his own pants. When his pants and boxers hit the floor, Marco grabs a hold of Ace’s hips again and starts grinding against him. Both groaning at the heated skin to skin contact.</p><p>As Marco keeps grinding against his behind, he moves a hand to Ace’s front and starts to languidly jerk him off. He can feel the precum getting smeared around the tip of his cock by Marco’s thumb. The feeling so good for Ace and he feels like he can cum at any moment now, trying so hard to wait until Marco is inside him. As he’s oversensitive right now, he can’t tell Marco to hurry up and put it in already. So only small whines and moans leave his lips. His hips bucking into Marco’s hand. And getting somewhat annoyed by Marco his cock, that gets so close to his entrance with every grind but does not enter him. </p><p>Just as Ace can’t take it anymore, Marco speaks up. “Tell me Ace, what is it you want?” His voice sounding somewhat strained as he tries to keep in control.</p><p>Since Ace didn’t respond, as he’s too stimulated by Marco’s touches, Marco stops his movements. The hold on his hip tightening as Ace tried to continue bucking into Marco’s hand, that is still tightly wrapped around his dick. Marco leans forward again, his breath brushing over Ace’s ear. “You gotta tell me what you want babe. I can’t help you feel good if I don’t know what you need, yoi.” The deep and husky voice making Ace’s knees buckle a little but Marco keeps him standing.</p><p>As Ace didn’t give his request, Marco decides to continue his grinding. Only this time he takes a hold around the base of Ace’s shaft and holds him tight, making it so he can’t cum. The other hand leaving his hip to start fondling with his balls. Being completely oversensitive, Ace throws his head back and lets out a moan. Not caring about being quiet anymore. Marco taking advantage over the moment and starts to suck and kiss his exposed throat. </p><p>A hum leaving Marco’s lips. “Careful now, or do you want to be found out, yoi.” And Ace can feel Marco’s smirk against his skin.</p><p>“Y-you.”</p><p>Another hum from Marco as he sucks just a little harder on the hickey he just made. “What is it?” Being the tease he is he gives a quick jerk to Ace’s cock and then moves his hands back.</p><p>Releasing a shuddering moan at the feeling. “You, I need you.” Ace clarifies, his voice sounding extremely breathy. “I want your cock inside me.” Pressing some open mouth kisses on Ace’s neck, he can feel Marco smirk against his skin again.</p><p>“As you wish, yoi.” His voice a mere whisper but is filled with so much lust. </p><p>Removing his hand from his balls, Marco move it to Ace’s mouth. Pushing his fingers in he commands Ace to suck them and he complies. Sucking and coating them good in his saliva, enjoying the groans that leave Marco’s lips as he sucks a little harder. As Marco retrieves his fingers, Ace let’s of them with a lewd pop. He moves both his hands to Ace’s rump, carefully spreading his cheeks and moving a finger to his entrance. Circling the rim before pressing one digit in. Ace bucks into the touch, completely sucking the finger inside. The feeling pleasant, but not enough. </p><p>Moving his finger around, Marco pulls back and adds another and then a third.. “Seems like someone was very eager today.” Confusion and pride in his voice. Marco moving his free hand to his cock again and begins to stroke him, getting more precum smeared around himself.</p><p>Ace starts to slowly move along with the thrusting of Marco’s fingers. “It’s been too long.” Was the only answer he could give before Marco pulled his fingers out and moves his hand away from his cock. A disappointed whine leaving his lips at the emptiness. Fortunately for him he doesn’t have to wait long, because the pressure at his entrance is replaced by something larger than Marco’s fingers. Having used Ace’s precum as a lubricant to slick his own cock.</p><p>With all the preparing Ace had done in the shower, and with Marco opening him up again, the tip of Marco’s cock enters him easily. It takes another few thrusts before he’s completely seated inside Ace. Who is unable to contain his moans anymore, letting them go freely as he’s lost in ecstasy. Feeling whole again, Marco stretching his walls and making him feel every inch of him. Marco starts a slow pace, making sure that Ace is aware of his cock pulling out and then slamming it back it. But the pace becomes faster with each thrust. The need to please each other high and Marco moves a hand back up to his nipples. Continuously rubbing and tugging the little bud while thrusting deep into his hole. Brushing against his prostate with all his thrusts. </p><p>Trying to get a better angle, Marco slides one hand to his leg. Down to the back of his knee and lifts it up. Now thrusting even deeper inside of Ace and starts to aim for his prostate. Hitting it dead on and making Ace see nothing more but stars, moaning in utter bliss. “Y-yes M-Marco!” Only getting a growl of approval as reply.</p><p>The feeling of Marco pounding deep inside him, stretching him, pleasing him. Ace can’t get enough of this only wanting more, more from Marco and his hot cock. A knot tightening in his stomach with every stroke against his prostate. His moans getting louder and more frequent. Trying to grab a hold on the wall when he feels all his senses overload. Moaning Marco’s name as he comes, his cum covering the wall as he tightens around the cock that is still buried deep inside him. All of his senses still hypersensitive as Marco starts to pursue his own orgasm. Groans and moans leaving his lips as Marco can’t control himself anymore, getting lost inside of Ace. A few sloppy thrusts and Marco comes deep inside of him, Ace’s name on his lips as he rides out his orgasm. Ace moans to the feel of cum filling him to the brim and coating his walls.</p><p>Coming down from their high, they just lean against each other, trying to catch their breath and bask in the others presence. A displeased look on Ace as Marco pulls out and he can feel the warm semen sliding down his legs. He loves it when Marco comes inside him, it makes the sex so much better when he can feel himself getting filled to the brim by both Marco’s cock and his cum. But the feeling of cum making it’s way out of his hole is not a pleasant one. He doesn’t have to bear with the feeling for too long, as Marco gets some toilet paper and wipes away the cum. He gives Ace some butterfly kisses and starts to clean himself up when he deems that Ace is clean enough.</p><p>“That was amazing, yoi. We should’ve done something like this sooner.” Marco’s pupils still very much dilated, lust and love clear in them. </p><p>Ace can’t help but chuckle at the contrary look in his eyes. Really this man will be the death of him someday, his eyes can do so much for Ace it’s insane. “We really should’ve.” Musing out loud while getting properly dressed again, Marco doing the same. </p><p>Making their way out of the little stall, Ace is a little surprised as no one is inside. But that might also be because of their fun encounter inside the stall. Just as Ace walks towards the door, to go back inside the busy club, Marco pulls him back. Turning Ace so he’s facing Marco and giving him a passionate kiss. One that grows more heated with every passing minute. Their tongues fighting for dominance in their dance and eventually Ace let Marco have his way. His hands once again roaming Ace’s body and leaving a trail of fire where he touches. But this time Ace mimics his actions and starts to play with Marco’s clothed chest. Loving the slight hitch in his breathing when he touches his nipples.</p><p>Slowly feeling his cock come back to life, he breaks away from the kiss, panting heavily. “Shall we tell Thatch we’re leaving and head home for round two, yoi?” Marco breaths against his lips, not awaiting his reply to smash their lips together again. Making Ace feel lightheaded with all the stimulations. </p><p>Grabbing Marco’s slowly hardening cock, Ace gives it some good tugs and kneads it with his hand. This time Marco breaking the kiss and a groan leaves his lips. A smug smirk on Ace to see the commanding and strong man become putty in his hands. Humming in thought he answers his lover, “I think that’s a great idea.” And he promptly lets go of Marco and walks towards the door, making the older male growl. Knowing that this will come to bite him back in the ass. But he doesn’t care and wants everything Marco can give him.</p><p>“Don’t think you can just get away with this, yoi.” A warning tone in his voice as Marco catches up to Ace, giving his butt a hard pinch. But it only causes a big smile to make its way to Ace’s features. Seems like tonight went a lot better than Ace could have ever planned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>